ChangKyu 'Who You'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: 1shot - Boys Love / Perkenalan resmi Changmin dan Kyuhyun di bawah langit malam yang disambut oleh hembusan angin. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Changmin merasa hembusan angin malam itu begitu sejuk. Padahal selama ini ia selalu menghindari angin malam yang menurutnya dingin / #28thShimlyShimDay


_Perkenalan resmi Changmin dan Kyuhyun di bawah langit malam yang disambut oleh hembusan angin._

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Changmin merasa hembusan angin malam itu begitu sejuk. Padahal selama ini ia selalu menghindari angin malam yang menurutnya dingin._

_..._

_..._

Enno KimLee Presents

**"****Who You?"**

Cast : ChangKyu (ChangMin x KyuHyun)

Rate : T

Warn : Boy x Boy, drama, romance

_**Terinspirasi dari salah satu scene di Novel yang berjudul Painful Love milik Dion Sagirang**_

Yang ga' suka yaoi, ga' suka ChangKyu, langsung klik back aja.

No bash.. No flame.. No copy-paste.

Saya cinta damai.

...

...

_Semua Cast punya agency-nya masing-masing._

_Semua Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, fans, serta shipper._

Happy Readiiiiing :)

...  
...

Suara alunan musik _Jazz_ terdengar di telinga setiap tamu yang hadir di ruangan itu. Mereka menikmati setiap musik yang mengalun dan tatapan mereka terpaku pada panggung di depan sana. Panggung yang cukup mewah dengan model-model cantik dan tampan yang melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun dan mantap.

Para model tampil dengan gaun malam dan jas yang tampak elegan. Para tamu hanya bisa berdecak melihat para model melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di atas panggung.

Seorang laki-laki dengan kamera dalam genggamannya tak berhenti membidik para model, seperti tak mau ada yang terlewat. Tapi kemudian, lelaki itu memfokuskan kameranya pada lelaki berkemeja biru laut, yang lengannya di lipat hingga siku dengan jas hitam yang tersampir di bahunya.

_Jepret.._

Satu bidikan diambil saat lelaki berkemeja biru laut menampilkan senyumnya. Rambut _dark brown_ dengan mata _bambi_, serta dua tindikan di telinga kanannya, membuatnya tampil memukau. Laki-laki itu mulai berjalan ke depan dan puluhan kamera membidiknya dengan fokus.

Entah berapa gambar yang sudah tersimpan di _memory card_ kameranya. Sebuah senyum terpatri ketika ia kembali melihat gambar yang baru saja di ambilnya. Rambut hitam nya tertata rapi, sorot matanya menyiratkan kekaguman.

Sekali lagi, dengan tersenyum, ia kembali membidik laki-laki itu ketika kembali pada putaran berikutnya. Laki-laki yang tampil dengan celana _denim_ selutut dan _polo shirt_ dengan warna senada -hitam- serta _snakers_ kuningnya.

...

...

Awalnya jantung laki-laki yang lahir di pertengahan februari itu berdebar kencang ketika suara pembawa acara tengah mempersilakan ia dan teman-temannya kembali naik keatas panggung. Pasalnya, saat ini adalah penampilan keduanya. Ia takut bahwa penampilannya kali ini tak sememukau penampilan pertamanya.

Namun setelah ia melangkahkan kaki di balik tirai -mengikuti jejak temannya yang lain-, rasa gugup itu perlahan sirna. Tubuh tingginya dengan rambut _dark brown_ mulai bergerak di atas panggung seiring langkahnya.

Lampu _blitz_ kembali tertangkap retina matanya ketika ia kembali ke atas panggung dengan pakaian _casual_. Di putaran kedua ini, ia lebih leluasa berjalan, ber_pose_ sesuai tema di atas panggung.

Setelah tiba di tengah panggung dan suara tepuk tangan saling bersahutan, ia menampilkan senyum _khas_nya. Puluhan pasang mata kini sedang memandangnya. Saat ini laki-laki tinggi itu merasa lebih percaya diri karena mendapat sambutan yang di luar dugaan.

Laki-laki tinggi itu kini merasa yakin, gambar-gambarnya akan terpampang di mading dan majalah kampus beberapa hari ke depan.

Namun ia kehilangan konsentrasinya ketika tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki dengan kamera menggantung di lehernya menyunggingkan senyum ke arahnya. Ia hanya melihatnya sekilas, tapi konsentrasinya langsung buyar.

Senyum itu membuat langkahnya mulai tak stabil. Tubuhnya yang cukup kekar sedikit terhuyung tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

...

...

Laki-laki dengan kamera menggantung di lehernya mencoba membersihkan debu di atas meja kayu. Debu itu terlihat enggan dibersihkan, alhasil ia membuka _coat_ coklatnya dan menjadikannya alas duduk. Kini tinggal kemeja hitam berlengan pendek yang membalut kulit putihnya.

Ia memiliki kedua lengan yang cukup berotot.

Perlahan, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada besi pembatas yang bercat abu-abu. Di tengah pekat malam, bintang tampak bersinar, meski tak banyak. Tak salah jika ia memilih atap gedung untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Pikirannya mulai kembali pada saat ia terakhir kali melihat bintang. Tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar langkah kaki dari arah tangga.

Ia menoleh.. Lelaki yang dilihatnya di atas panggung tadi dengan wajah yang sedikit berkeringat tepat berada di hadapannya dengan jarak tak kurang dari 10 meter.

"_Sunbae._.," gumam laki-laki yang bersandar tadi.

Laki-laki itu beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri laki-laki yang dipanggilnya _sunbae_.

Angin malam berhembus membuat helaian rambut hitam yang menutupi keningnya bergerak. "_Sunbae_.. Kenapa _sunbae_ ada disini? Bukankah acaranya belum selesai?" tanyanya bingung.

Pasalnya, acara peluncuran pakaian musim semi masih berlangsung. Tapi berhubung para model sudah selesai tampil, ia memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu dan mencari tempat lain yang lebih nyaman. Dan sampailah ia disini, di atap gedung.

"Changmin.. Namaku Shim Changmin," ujar laki-laki yang tadi berjalan diatas panggung seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam itu hanya diam. Padahal ia ingin sekali mengucapkan : _(Aku tahu namamu bahkan dimana kau tinggal)_ tapi tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang dipanggilnya _sunbae_ itu mengulurkan tangannya. Tertegun kala ingat perkataan teman kelasnya bahwa _sunbae_nya itu selalu terlihat dingin pada orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Kyuhyun.. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun," ujarnya setelah beberapa saat. Percayalah, walau hanya menyebut namanya, jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menyambut uluran tangan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun -orang yang tersenyum padanya saat ia tampil tadi- menyambut uluran tangannya.

Perkenalan resmi mereka di bawah langit malam yang disambut oleh hembusan angin.

Yuph.. Changmin pun sudah tahu nama laki-laki itu dari teman-temannya. Lagi pula, siapa yang tak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun sang mahasiswa peraih medali emas saat mengikuti lomba matematika antar _Universitas?_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Changmin merasa hembusan angin malam itu begitu sejuk. Padahal selama ini ia selalu menghindari angin malam yang menurutnya dingin.

**_..The End.._**

#28thShimlyShimDay

Happy B'Day Shim ChangMin oppa~

Stay healthy.. Keep Smiling.. Keep Shinning..

Do anything make you happy and Success

...

...

Cerita singkat tentang bagaimana Changmin dan Kyuhyun berkenalan secara resmi

Kenapa saya bilang secara resmi? Itu karena sebenarnya mereka sudah mengetahui nama masing-masing dari hasil 'mendengar dan mengikuti'.

Ini FF pertama saya dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun sebagai Main cast. Biasanya saya membuat ChangKyu sebagai slight tapi khusus di moment ini, saya menjadikan ChangKyu sebagai Main cast bahkan satu-satunya couple di FF ini.

Moment dimana Shim Changmin, sang _Food monster : Lord Voldamin : Bambi Shim_ dan berbagai panggilan lainnya merayakan hari lahirnya. Dan FF ini sebagai 'kado'ku untuk nya.

Semoga FF ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Silahkan klik kotak review atau PM saja jika tak berkenan dengan FF apalagi note saya.

Silahkan kunjungi Blog saya jika kalian berkenan. Karena sebelum mempublish ff disini, saya lebih dulu publish di blog.

**zheyrasky73 . wordpress . com**

_**So..**_

_**Wanna Gimme your Review...?**_


End file.
